(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feed bucket for animals and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a feed bucket designed as an ergonomic, angular-shaped feed bucket providing a natural head set for receiving a lower portion of a horse head inside the bucket. The invention can also include additional embodiments wherein the bucket is enlarged into an animal feeder for one or more animals and having a ergonomic, angular-shape.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a number of patented horse and animal feeding apparatus providing improvements over a standard round feed bucket or a feed trough. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,222 to Cooke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,799 to Jordan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,930 to Olsen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,544 to Popelier and Des. 287,771 to Kimble disclose a variety of horse feeders and related feed devices. None of the above mentioned prior art animal feeders described the unique features, structure and function of the subject ergonomic feed bucket as described herein for feeding animals and in particular a horse.